jack on ice
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: inspired by cartoonjunkie fan-art. jack in the finals and all he have to do is beat Felix in the finals and he's the winner, but would mark jeopardizes their friendship during jacks routine or kiss him. (PS the routine is from Jason brown from cartoonjunkie tumbler)


'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, and FUCK' thought jack; he's sitting in the locker room in holding his head in his hands, full of stressed and fear. He going to skate in the UK royal ice skating championship, jack was sure he wouldn't get to the championship but here he is up against four more skaters and they better then him, He look up and stood up and walks to a mirror, he in a tracksuit and ice skates with the plastic guard on the blades "okay, okay you can do this" said jack to himself.

"Jack gets to the rink you almost up" yelled his coach Sam, a man with one green eye.

"Yes couch" he walked with his coach to the rink, the rink is full of people, photographers, journalist, judges and the other competitors. Jack started to take off his track suit reviling his black tights with gold and purple sash and loose green shirt.

"Jack!" the Irishman turn to see his friend the only man he's okay to talk to about everything about his practice, his struggles, and his confidence. Mark Fishbach, a man he practice his skating with in their youth, mark is a minor hockey player and he skipped his team meeting to see jack skate his routine, he only see jack routine in parts not the whole thing "how you feeling?" asked mark

"nervous, scared and I feel like I'm going to die or something, either way I want to eat something I'm so hungry" said jack, looking at Felix finishing off his routine "and its look like I'm up next, god he so good"

"Don't worry your great, he's from Sweden I bet he cheating" said mark leaning on the rink "good luck, break a leg" jack adjusted his sleeves on his costume.

"Thank mark" then he lift his leg up and took off the plastic guard off both his skates, and waited for Felix to leave the ice, As he picked up a toy from people throwing items in the ice and skate to the opening.

"Hay Jacky, break a leg" said Felix then they look up to the speakers announcing his scores

"9.6/9.9/8.4/9.7" announced the announcer, everyone cheered and smiled in happiness.

"Well look at that, almost top scores" said Felix giving Marzia his toy "hay babe let's get the champagne ready when they say I won with no problem" Felix turned to leave, jack look down with the very little confidence he had was cut in half.

"Hay you fucker, don't say that there's a good chance jack can win" said mark walking to the Sweden man about face to face.

"Really, because it looks like he's having trouble standing" mark turn to jack, he's struggling to stand he was leaning on the rink, looking at the ice in distort "see, I bet he doesn't get a higher score then mine"

Mark turn back to Felix, he's never bet since he got out of gamblers anonyms about two years ago. As soon as Felix mention the bet he clench his fist tightly "fine if he gets a better score then you, you will give jack the medal you won last year, in the national ranking for the Olympics, you won it after teasing him, I know you carry it around like a bitch" said mark pointing at him

"Fine, but if I won, jack will stop skating, one less competitor" mark eyes widen, his blood turned red hot and he look at jack preying he would win.

"Deal" said mark holding his hand out and the Swedish man shook it

"Deal" then he and marzia walked away.

Mark turn back to jack "hay man ready?"

"No, no, NONONONONONONONONON"

"And here he is jack McLoughlin" said the announcer, jack look up and step on to the ice he immediately adjusted to the slippery surface he skated around as the announcer talks about him. Mark watch as jack turned his scared face into a emotionless faceless man, watching his face with grace and pose, he turn to Felix smiling devilishly say 'he's going to lose'. If jack loses and he told him about the bet, jack will kill him or worse, abandon his as a friend.

Everything and everyone turned quiet, the only sound was jack skates cracking the ice, and he stood still on position, looking up to the ceiling "the song jack has chosen is history maker by dean Fujioka"

The song played and he moves.  
(If you don't get don't get the routine watch?v=J61k2XjRryM)

 _He raised his arms and spun around and greasing his arm putting his arm out together and bringing his left arm in and spun again three times gliding around the ice and skated backwards and he lift his leg up sliding and he lower his leg down and turned around to skate backward again and did a little jump and did a triple jump and skate around again and skated backwards again an and turned again and did a triple jump and another._

Everyone cheered, marked cheered _._

 _Jack skated and lifts his leg up lowering his body and started to spin again, lower and lift his leg again and grabbed his lifted leg and brought it over his body and continues spinning and let go. Be skated graceful and turning to skate backwards and forward at different times and once again he lift his again and lower his leg and after few second he jumped and lift his leg again and grab it again and leaned straight spinning and let go and jumped a lower himself with one leg out lift himself up and did a little step by step with his feet._

The music then started to get more tempo and pulse.

 _He then turned and did a quick spin and done a little riverdance, step by steps spins and then he did a spin only gymnast can do and more spins and steps. The lift his like he was kicking and skated straight to the other end of the rink and jumped a triple axel and another and he skated to the audience and jumped an did a split in the air and landed perfectly and turn and don't a triple axel twice and slid backwards and angle himself till he's hand is touching the ice._

Everyone was astounded.

 _He stood up and did another jump and skated backward towards the judges and lifts his leg over his head and let go after seconds and did a quartile jump, he did another air split to the audience again and pirouette._

Everyone even mark watches as jack skated giving a performance showing his love of skating and his a routine showing culture.

 _Jack spun in the air and pirouette again, he lift his leg and lower it lift it again but jumped and landed and spin with his leg up, different ways and everyone cheered till he done another gymnastic move and pirouette. Ending his routine._

Jack stood still, panting he turn to mark smiling and cheering, everyone was cheering, a standing ovation, he skated around again and caught a rose thrown towards he and bowed then to the opening. Jack grabbed plastic guard from his couch and places them on his skates and walk to the bench "jack that was awesome, I can't believe you skated that, and a standing ovation jack you going to win" said mark hugging him.

"And now jack McLoughlin score" said Felix walking next to him.

"Shut up you…" jack couldn't think of a good come back.

"Well I just want see what happen when mark tells you he started betting again" said Felix, jack look at mark surprise and anger.

"You said you'll stop" said jack

"I know but…"

"markimoo and I made a bet if you get a higher score then me; I give you my last year medal"

"And if I lose?" question jack

"You retire from competing"

"WHAT?!" jack stood up and turn to mark "what the fuck were you thinking you know you have an addiction, why did you said and betted that, I thought you were my friend?" yelled jack to mark, mark face turned sad and he looked aside.

"I'm sorry" said mark.

"Too fucking la-"before he could finished his sentence the announcer announced his score.

"9.9/9.7/9.5/9.9" everyone cheered, Felix mouth was open in surprise and the score was unbelievable "fucking hell I won?" said jack.

"Fine, here" Felix drop his medal on the bench next to jack and left with his girlfriend, mark smiled.

"At lest you won" he said hoping jack would forgive him, but jack turned to him with anger.

"you said you will never gambling again, and after two years you started betting" said jack "this is "yours not mine" jack shoved the medal to mark and walked away into the locker room to change.

"It was Felix, he knows how to push my buttons, I couldn't let him be a jerk forever" said mark, jack turn and look at his straight in the eye.

"I'm okay with that, he a jerk everywhere, what I can't believe that you betted on me, aren't we friends, I thought you changed, but I guess you didn't" jack walks away.

Mark sighed and tried to follow him "jack, jack! I'm sorry, jack!" he yelled, Jack turn back to him "I'm sorry, it's just that one time" jack sighed

"Really?" mark stop talking with and unsure face, but jack walks off, after the last competitor did his routine he became fourth, then a competitor who came first before Felix, and he became second and jack is first. Jack is standing on the high platform of first place waving to his fans, and others.

Mark look up at jack holding his bouquet of roses in his arms and a shiny gold medal around his neck, Felix is pouting with his silver medal around his neck. Mark watch as jack walks off the platform ignoring his cries of apologies, then the man just walks off going to his phone calling an all too familiar number for help for his bet he done, a bet that might of cost his friendship with jack.

Jack walks into the locker seeing Felix changing, "why the fuck you did that?" he question

"Did what, made a bet with mark" said Felix

"Course I can, also you would have won even if he did or didn't bet, I slip up on my jumps" said Felix "so don't be mad at him, when I mad that bet with him I knew I lost, so don't be mad at him"

"He has a gambling problem, its common knowledge if anyone knows him" said jack

"Whatever" said Felix walking away, jack changed and walked out of the building with his coach talking about what are going to happen and the next routine of their next competition.


End file.
